Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy
Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are a superhero duo, who star on a TV show and are watched by characters on the Nickelodeon animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants, and is especially watched upon by SpongeBob. On the Spongebob episode Have You Seen This Snail?, the package that Spongebob receives has the words Nickelodeon, inc, so in Bikini Bottom may host a Nickelodeon channel. Not only do they star in a cartoon, but also really protect the citizens of Bikini Bottom. Mermaid Man A semi-retired superhero who lives in the retirement home Shady Shoals. He is older than Barnacle Boy. He forgets many things at times and he enjoys sleeping, watching TV and playing Bingo. He is voiced by Ernest Borgnine. Barnacle Boy Semi-retired superhero, who is Mermaid Man's sidekick, and he also lives at Shady Shoals retirement home. In the episode "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V", he changes his name to Barnacle Man. This was not a permanent change; in "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture", he is Barnacle Boy again. According to SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, he has a son, a daughter-in-law, and four "screaming" grandchildren. Barnacle Boy is old (68 years old). His real name was revealed to be Kyle. He is voiced by Tim Conway. Mermalair The Mermalair is the secret hideout of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. The only episodes that the Mermalair appeared in were Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III and Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V. However, in the video game, SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom, the Mermalair can be seen in much more detail. Secret Entrance To enter the Mermalair, a secret switch must be pressed inside Shady Shoals rest home, and it will activate a secret door under the couch. A hole leads down to the lobby of the Mermalair. In SpongeBob SquarePants comics, it's accessible by charging full speed at a wall in the home. Mermalair Lobby At the end of the hole at the entrance, the lobby of the Mermalair is the first room. I contains various obstacles to get to the main chamber. Mermalair Main Chamber The Mermalair Main Chamber is found after the lobby, in which doorway leads to it. Inside, the Security Computer is present, in which it controls the security system. In addition, funnel machines and the tower of power control the power within the Mermalair. Finally, a leisure area, including a Television set, is where Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy rest. Security System The Mermalair has a large security system in which Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy use to keep the villains in the villain chamber locked up. In order to shut the whole system down, four buttons must be pressed, along with the main shut-down button, at the main computer. Sections The Mermalair is broken up into sections: *Mermalair Lobby - Entrance Area *Mermalair Main Chamber - Security Computer, Funnel Machines, Tower of Power, and a leisure area for Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. *Mermalair Security Tunnel - Tunnel leading to the Rolling Ball Room *Rolling Ball Room *Villain Containment Area - Where villains are locked up. Other Features *Wall of Superhero Super Gadgetry as seen in Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III **Cosmic Ray **AquaGlove **Death grenade **Orb of Confusion ***'Warning:' Prolonged exposure to the Orb of Confusion will give its victim confusion. **Death grenade **Tickle Belt (as seen in Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy episode 17) **Prawn's cell *Tubes where the I.J.L.S.A costumes are stored. *I.J.L.S.A. Table *Man Ray was frozen in a tube of frozen tartar sauce as seen in Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III Invisible Boatmobile The Invisible Boatmobile is Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's vehicle, located in the Mermalair. The boat is a regular-sized boatmobile with many superhero features to it, such as the origami button, which can fold the boat into a visible origami shape. In one episode, SpongeBob claims to know lots about the boat, like knowing where the windshield wipers are, incorrectly pressing the aforementioned button. It is said for the boatmobile to have a more powerful engine than others to enable the heroes to get to the situation where their help is needed faster. In addition to the engine, the boatmobile has manual transmission. Trivia: *The boatmobile was once almost completely painted black by SpongeBob and Patrick, thus defeating the purpose of it being invisible. *Barnacle Boy commonly gets burned by the tailpipe of the boatmoble when Mermaid Man starts it up. *To drive it you need an invisible licence. *Barnacle Boy usually thinks that making it invisible was a stupid idea. *In SpongeBob's Mermaid Man movie, the invisible boatmobile was played by the visable Pearl Krabs and a mountain climber. *When using the Invisible Boat alarm, the Boatmobile is temporarily visible, and it appears to be a somewhat old-fashioned convertible. However, when SpongeBob and Patrick paint half of the Boatmobile, or when they run it into a street light, it appears to be shaped like a boat. Allies Allies of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy include the I.J.L.S.A. (International Justice League of Super Acquaintances) is a team of superheroes, which are allies of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. It is only mentioned in the episode Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V. Members of the I.J.L.S.A. (a subsidiary of NBC Universal) include, besides Mermaid Man: *'The Quickster' - Has the ability to run really quick. SpongeBob temporarily held the position. He is parody of the Flash. *'Captain Magma' - Has a volcano on the top of his head from which he can shoot lava. Squidward temporarily held the position. A parody of the Human Torch. *'The Elastic Waistband' - Able to bend his body into fantastic shapes and forms. Patrick temporarily held the position. This hero is a parody of Plastic Man from the JLA or Mr. Fantastic from the Fantastic Four *'Miss Appear' - Ablity to become invisible. Sandy temporarily held the position. A parody of Invisible Woman, part of the Fantastic Four. Enemies Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy have many enemies. * Atomic Flounder - A retired villain who can blast hot radioactive beams from his mouth. He was in "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II". Capable of third degree burns from his beams, speaks with a Kennedy-esque New England accent. * Dirty Bubble - A giant dirt bubble who is Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy's #1 arch nemesis and SpongeBob's favorite villain. He enjoys making his enemies eat dirt. Dirty Bubble first appears in Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II, where he tries to capture the heroes, who attempt to ditch SpongeBob. He has successfully captured the two, before SpongeBob pops him with a pencil. Later, in Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V, Dirty Bubble is brought back by Man Ray. In the episode, Man Ray has teamed up with him to form an organization called EVIL (Every Villain Is Lemons). When Barnacle Boy tires of Mermaid Man treating him like a little kid, he joins the two, and commits crimes. In the end, Barnacle Boy returns to the good side, and the two villains are arrested. Apparently, he is a champion at paddleball, as seen in Have You Seen This Snail?. * Jumbo Shrimp - Seen in "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II". He once referred to (perhaps mistakenly, or in reference to a different villain) as "The Killer Shrimp" by the Dirty Bubble. * Kelp Thing - Seen in "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI". "I've got to do what I do." He parks his villain car in no parking zones, but Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy tow it away. * Sneaky Hermit - A super hermit crab who plans to rule the world by means of sneakiness. He steals buildings in a sneaky fashion. His weakness is pepper. Seen in Lights, Camera, PANTS!. In the New Adventures of Mermaidman and Barnacleboy episode in that game, he called Man Ray, Moron Ray and the Dirty Bubble, the Dopey Bubble. * Snorelonn - Only mentioned in Nickelodeon Magazine, in the special SpongeBob issue. Apparently his evil plan is to wake everyone up with loud snoring noises. SpongeBob and Patrick were playing Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy and said that Squidward was Snorelonn. Snorelonn also plans to eat them and suck out their brains with a turkey baster. * Man Ray - Man Ray was first mentioned in Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy by SpongeBob when he's trying to get Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy to come out of retirement. He later appears in person in Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III, where SpongeBob and Patrick released him from tar-tar sause. When he discovers that he has a tickle belt, Man Ray tricks the duo to teach him kindness. After the class, Man Ray grabs two devices from Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy to take over Bikini Bottom. When he discovers that he has become good, he quits villainy. It is also revealed that Man Ray doesn't really have a head. His head is made up of his mask/shoulder pads combo and is headless underneath that. Later, in Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V, he becomes evil again, and brings back the Dirty Bubble and they team up with Barnacle Boy (who became evil) to form an organization called EVIL (Every Villain Is Lemons). At the end, Barnacle Boy becomes good again, and, Man Ray is taken to jail with Dirty Bubble. John Rhys-Davies voices Man Ray. * Prawn - Prawn turned Mermaid Man's socks pink. SpongeBob had once defeated him. in SpongeBob SquarePants: Battle for Bikini Bottom. * Reflecto - Squidward was mistaken for Reflecto when SpongeBob and Patrick were playing Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. * Sinster Slug - Seen in "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II." * Dr. Octofish - Barnacle Boy used his paddleball of fury to break this villain's concentration. Mentioned in Lights, Camera, Pants! Possibly the villain at the beginning of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. "Doctor Octofish" is a possible parody of Doctor Octopus from Spider-Man. Organizations * E.V.I.L. - An organization of supervillains. It stands for "Every Villain Is Lemons". It was only temporary, in which Man Ray, the Dirty Bubble, and Barnacle Man (Barnacle Boy betrayed Mermaid Man because he didn't like to be treated as a little kid) were the members. The commited such crimes as ringing doorbells and running, as well as spying on teenagers at Make-Out Reef. The I.J.L.S.A. stopped E.V.I.L., in which Barnacle "Man" rejoined the side of justice, and Man Ray and the Dirty Bubble were arrested. TV Show In Bikini Bottom, there is a cartoon called The Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. These are some of the episodes: *'Episode #17': Mermaid Man uses the Tickle Belt on Manray. *'Episode #72': Kelp Thing's car is towed. *'Episode #912': Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy were surrounded. The Kelp-Thing was to their right and there was broccoli on the side. But if there's one thing Mermaid Man remembers, it's how to forget. The rain in Spain stays mainly on the--space!...The final countdown. Stick to the, stick to the, Lou my darling! Louuuuuu! There is also a cartoon called The New Adventures of Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy, which is the new series, that SpongeBob convinced Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy to create. These are some of the episodes: *Episode #1: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy "defeat" SpongeBob and Patrick and come out of retirement. *Episode #2: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy are playing checkers and the phone rings, but there is no answer. Barnacle Boy announces that they need to get the phone fixed. Movies *A new movie was being created, but with actors, and not Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. *Another movie (called "The Real Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Movie" by SpongeBob) was made at the same time that SpongeBob made to compete against the real movie: **'Creator:' SpongeBob SquarePants **'Director:' SpongeBob SquarePants **'Script Writers:' SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star **'Cameraman:' Patrick Star **'Boom (Explosion) Operator:' Sandy Cheeks **'Microphone Holder (Actual Name for Boom Operator):' Sheldon J. Plankton **'Make-up ''Artist:' Squidward Tentacles **'Actors/Actresses:''' ***Mermaid Man as himself ***Barnacle Boy as himself ***Pearl Krabs as the invisible boatmobile ***Sandy Cheeks as Mermaid Man's stunt-double (roll assigned in the hasty remake of the movie) ***A piece of green cardboard with googly eyes on two pipe cleaners suspended from completely visible strings as Kelp Thing ***SpongeBob SquarePants as the narrator and Kelp Thing (voice only, though he appears "driving" a car in the beginning) SpongeBob Episodes This is a list of SpongeBob episodes involving Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy. *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V *Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI - The Motion Picture Category:SpongeBob SquarePants